Fated Encounter
by Venisette
Summary: Giotto lost his father six years ago. Since then he had no one who'd love him as parents would. What will happen when he meet a person with the same fate of losing someone important?
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! series. It belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.  
Warning; This story contains Yaoi, so it means boy x boy, If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you~

Plantation Vongola. Inconceivably, huge construction that makes the city's residents look at it with admiration. Everyone knows the people living there, and also bestowed them with unusual respect and love. Those, who aroused with admiration, lived there and also they were the ones, that were the targets of dreamy sighs made by many girls.

One of them was a tall man with blond, velvet hair and sky blue eyes. They were the eyes that made everyone get lost in them by only looking. But lately, all the joy that was in them, disappeared and never came back.

Many have wondered what could happen, the rest of them just waved their hands saying that it's temporary. But in Giotto's mind was something different. Something was missing… something was off.

He sighed heavily while sitting at his desk and doing some paperwork. Even though he was 20 years old, he had to take care of the company inherited from his father, who died six years ago. Since then he works really hard, even so the company is on the verge of bankruptcy. He streatched lazily, then he got up and went to the kitchen's direction. After an all-nighter of work he wanted to drink a cup of coffee at least.

Meanwhile he passed through the living room, where his red-haired friend was simply watching TV. Giotto sighed, smiling, 'It's good that he doesn't know about this all-nighter', he thought, 'If he did, there would be too many complaints from him…'  
Even if he thought like this, he was glad that he has such a caring friend.

"Good morning, G", he greeted him warmly.

"Oh, morning"

"Want some coffee? I'm going to make some"

"Sure, thanks", G smiled, Giotto returned the smile and went to the kitchen.

Giotto didn't wanted to show how tired he was. Though he really wants to go to his soft and comfortable bed. Impossible…

He turned on the kettle with water, then he opened the cabinet to take out the coffee. Oh God… he really felt horrible. He felt dizzy and his legs felt weak. Wonderful…

And then someone knocked on the big oak doors. Giotto sighed again. 'It's probably some girl again…', he poured hot boiling water to the cup with coffee.

"I'll get it", he said to the rest, wherever they were, then he went to the direction where door was, while holding a cup of coffee in his hand. After some time he opened the door to see…

"Reborn?", there was a man in a suit with black hair and a fedora on his head. Well, he didn't expected this, "What brings you here?"

"I have some news", he answered while pointing at the brown-haired boy standing next to him with his head down, "Can I come in?"

Giotto was looking at the boy for a while, that probably had maybe fifteen years? But then he came back from his thought and looked at Reborn.

"Yeah, sure, come in."

Giotto was wondering what brought Reborn here. It really was a miracle for him to actually come here. Something must've happened. Lost in his own thought, he lead the guests to the living room.

"So, what's going on?", he asked after he proposed to the guests a place on the leather sofa. Meanwhile he wondered where G went…

Reborn glanced at him with a serious look. Giotto was getting ready for the words that will come from the man's lips. He gulped.

"I am here to say something really important to you", he began. All of Giotto's muscles became tense, "Your uncle, Iemitsu, is dead."

The man's words made Giotto immobile, the cup that he was holding in his hand dropped on the floor with a crack. After a while he looked at Reborn, searching for any signs that would say it's just a joke. But there wasn't anything like that. He squeezed his lips tightly, which turned white.

"How…How did this happen?", he asked finally with his voice shaking. His uncle was dead, the man that was always so optimistic. The man, that was always so warm to him. He was like a father to Giotto, the one he had lost six years ago. He still tried to hold back the tears.

"He was shot to death, yesterday evening, with his wife, Nana." Ahh, so she got dragged into this shit too. Well… it was obvious… when looking at all Iemitsu's contacts. Giotto smiled weakly, even if his face muscles refused to obey.

"Thank you, Reborn, for this news."

The man nodded. Giotto looked at the boy sitting next to the man in the black fedora, and then he looked at Reborn again with confusion written in his eyes.

"That's the second thing that I have to tell you about", Giotto's expression became serious, but he didn't interrupted him, "It's Sawada Tsunayoshi, the son of Iemitsu and Nana. Only he survived."

The son of Iemitsu and Nana? So why didn't he know a thing about it?

"You're probably wondering now why you didn't know about it", Giotto's eyes went wide, he was surprised, "You know what contacts Iemitsu had, right?", he nodded, "So, he didn't tell anyone about his son for his own safety. I mean, he didn't wanted _those_ people to know about him."

'This makes sense', Giotto thought, while looking at the boy, who was still looking at the floor, "How old is he?"

"Fourteen."

So he was mistaken by a year. It must be hard for him… he lost his parents this young. 'He's the same as me'

"I see", he answered

"So, I want you to take care of him, as his only family member, that we have contacts with."

Giotto turned to Reborn immediately. Did he hear what he think he did?

"To take care of him? Reborn, you know how much work I have, I don't have time for-"

"Giotto, he has only you", the blonde didn't say anything anymore. He just didn't have any more arguments. He glanced at the boy again. There was sadness in Giotto's eyes. In his mind he summoned the day, when his father died.

"Does he have some belongings?", he asked finally. He knew, how hard it is for Tsunayoshi, he had the same fate as him.

"I want to go to his old place tomorrow and take all his belongings", Giotto nodded, still looking at Tsuna, "I'll bring it here tomorrow evening."

"I see. Thanks."

"I should say thanks… and Tsuna", he pated the brown-haired boy with his head. Giotto's face expression didn't changed. He was lost in his own thoughts again, "So… it's time for me to go."

"What? W-wait! You'll leave me alone?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"I thought that you'll help me!", Reborn shrugged, "Reborn!"

"So…", he lowered his fedora and hid his eyes, "I'm going", before Giotto could say anything, he was gone. He sighed heavily. What he was supposed to do now? He just doesn't know how to deal with teens. He glanced once again at the boy, who hadn't moved even an inch.  
Giotto got up from the armchair, shaking off an invisible dust and got closer to Tsuna kneeling before him.

"Tsunayoshi?", silence, "Tsuna?", the boy looked up at him, showing his huge, caramel eyes. Giotto honestly didn't thought that eyes can be this beautiful. If only there wasn't this shadow of sadness on them…. Inconceivably sadness, which Giotto just couldn't stand. He looked just like him that day. He could see, that he didn't wanted to cry, that he didn't wanted to show his tears, but he'd surely feel better if he did it, "Tsuna, I know it's hard for you, and if you let those tears to come out, you'd feel way better", Tsuna was still looking at him, with a look with no expression.

"How can you know?", he answered with cold voice. Well, at least he could hear it.

"How can I know? You see, Tsuna, we've met the same fate… I lost my parents too, my father died when I was fourteen… I didn't had the chance to meet my mother, she died after my birth… No I don't have anyone, who could love me as much as they did…", his voice was shaking, the tears were running down his cheeks, "So I know, how much you suffer, Tsuna, your father, Iemitsu, was a really good person… he showed to me, that it's not the end, and now he's gone, too… I know it's hard… I can understand you well…" Giotto tried to swallow as many tears, as he could, but it wasn't that easy. He gave up already, there were even more tears than before. Tsuna's eyes went wide, then tears began to appear in them. Giotto looked at Tsuna, with weak smile on his face, still crying. He leaned to the boy and hugged him.

Tsuna wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, he was just immobile and paralyzed. But then he hugged Giotto back and he simply began to cry. He cried as loud, as he could, like he wanted to scream out his pain and sadness, all the emotions he tried to hide. He didn't know how much time did it take, but he didn't care about it, because… for some reason… he felt good in Giotto's arms.

Giotto put a cup with hot chocolate on the table before Tsuna. The boy looked at it, confused.

"It's hot chocolate with marshmallows", he said, smiling warmly, "It helps when you're sad", Tsuna nodded and took the chocolate in his hands saying quietly, "Thank you…"


	2. Sadness

Two hours have passed since Tsuna appeared in Giotto's house. The brown haired boy was sitting on a leather couch in the blonde's office at this moment, while Giotto was looking at his paperwork that he was doing. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to his mind and he didn't want to interrupt the older man's work, so he remained on looking at Giotto.

'I wonder how long he is working like this…", he thought, 'He looks like he's really tired'

Giotto felt that he was observed, so he looked up at the boy, who still was looking at him while still in deep thought.

"What's wrong? Are you tired?"

"Eh? Ah… a little…"

"I see", answered Giotto, pulling off his glasses, which made him look smart like, "Then I will show you your room."

"N-no… I don't want to interfere in your work…", he mumbled, so Giotto barely could hear him. He smiled after a while.

"You're not interfering", he said while getting up from his office chair. He got closer to Tsuna and he ruffled his hair making it even more messy than before, Tsuna blushed, "Come with me."

Tsuna nodded and he obediently followed Giotto. While walking like this, he touched the place where Giotto's hand was. 'His hand is really warm… ', he thought, while smiling a little to himself. Lost in his own thought, he didn't notice that Giotto stopped and because of this lack of attention he walked into his back, almost falling over.

"Ah! Are you okay, Tsuna?", Giotto asked with concern in his voice

"Ouch… Yeah… I guess…", he answered while rubbing his nose. It hurt after all. Giotto giggled a little, Tsuna pouted.

The blonde opened the brown door that he was facing, to show to Tsuna a room behind them. The younger boy couldn't believe what he saw. He didn't know that a room can look like this, and if it was only possible, his lower jaw would be actually on the floor.

In the middle of the room was a huge bed with red bedding, which seemed to invite Tsuna to lay on it. There was a bedside cabinet, too which has a small, wooden box on it. On left side of the room were a dresser with a big mirror on it, a bookcase and an armchair. On the right side of the room was a huge wardrobe, a couch and a little table in front of it. There was a door which was leading to the bathroom, too. The room was lighten by two big windows.

Giotto giggled again, when he saw the expression on Tsuna's face, which made him come back to the reality. Tsuna glared at him, but to be honest – it wasn't his thing.

"Make yourself comfortable while I search for some clothes for you to sleep in", Tsuna just nodded, while observing the taller man until he disappeared. He walked in to the room after a while, to look at it a little.

Everything here was so… different. Almost magical. It's the first time when he was in a place like this. He just wondered why he didn't know about the existence of his own cousin. Did his parents want to keep it a secret for some reason?

At the thought of his parents, tears appeared in Tsuna's eyes again. If he only could do something back then… anything that would save his parents. But he was powerless, like always. He was always no-good Tsuna. He couldn't even protect the ones he loved. Tears ran down his face and a little blush appeared on his face. He felt this unbearable emptiness, which he hated so much, in his heart. He hid his face in his shivering hands and he sobbed quietly.

Meanwhile Giotto, while going up the wooden stairs without rush, heard a sound, that disturbed him. While he was getting close, he realized the sound comes from the room that Tsuna was in. When he was really close to the door, it turned out to be sobs. Giotto laid his hand on the handle. He hesitated then put his hand back down. After a while he laid the clothes, that he promised to bring, on the floor in front of the wooden door and then he walked away.

Tsuna became silent, when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He wiped his tears and he took a few deep breaths in. Then he came closer to the door and he opened them. There was nobody. He looked around the hallway. He noticed some clothes that were laying on the floor in front of him. Not even changing his expression, he grabbed the fabric and went back to his room.

Have you ever thought that you can lose everything that's important to you? Most of the people don't even think about it, because they're thinking that their lives are perfect. That nothing will break it. That the closest friends and family members will never leave them.  
But it's all only an illusion, because all the happiness that you got, can disappear in a matter of seconds. It disappears even before you turn around.

It's always like this. You're working for all your life for you to be happy forever, and yet it can be broken in a short amount of time… and you can't do anything about it to prevent it to happen.

Tsuna smiled weakly to himself. But this smile was false, there wasn't any happiness, even a little. His lips seemed to laugh, but his eyes didn't. He started to change his clothes, to finally get his longed rest that he needs so much.

He fell asleep when his head touched the pillow.

"Tsu-kun! Wake up or else you'll be late for school!", big caramel eyes opened and the owner of them saw white ceiling above him. At the beginning he didn't know where he was, but after a while he realized that he was in his own room. In a place he lived with his mom and dad.

He suddenly changed positions and he sat on the bed he was in. He felt dizzy, but he ignored it, "Mom?", he asked this question to nobody, since no one was here in his room.

He felt delicious scent of one of the breakfasts that his mom, Nana, was making. He couldn't believe what he heard, saw, and felt. It was like all of his senses wanted to deceive him. He was in his home. With his mom who was… alive.

A wide grin appeared on Tsuna's face, then he quickly got up and went to the kitchen, so he can get a bite of the delicious breakfast that he missed so much – even if it wasn't that long since he ate it for the last time.

He ran down the stairs, (it's weird that he didn't trip even once) and he crossed the door. He saw a women who was happily cooking something while standing in front of the stove. Tsuna couldn't believe his own eyes. He could see his mom again. Like that day, when he lost them, never took a place in the world. Just like it was only a dream.

The boy sat on the kitchen table in front of the meal prepared for him that included fried eggs, bacon, and toast. The smile on his face somehow couldn't disappear.

"Ah! I see that it's a good day for you, Tsu-kun!", Nana noticed when turning her face to him with a warm smile on her lips. Tsuna was still smiling.

"It's better than you think, mom", he answered when he happily bit his toast.

When he finished his breakfast, he ran to his room for his school uniform. After a while he came back all ready and he started to wear his shoes.

"Tsu-kun, are you going already? It's still so early…", Tsuna nodded.

"I have something to do", Nana smiled warmly, like a loving mom would, and then she reached her hands out to her son. Tsuna looked at them with confused look, then he looked back at his mom.

"Will you hug your mom farewell?", it surprised him a little, but he smiled back and got closer to his mom. After a while he could feel his mother's warmth and a scent from her perfumes. He wanted to enjoy it as long as he could… but something was off. Nana seemed to weaken in his arms.

"Mom?", Tsuna tried to look at Nana, but because of her weight, he couldn't. When he finally could look at her, he turned immobile in an instant when he saw his mother's face. It was dead, without any signs of life. The eyes that were full of warmth, expired. "No… It can't… be possible…", he whispered to himself, when he barely could hear his own words, "Please no…"

He laid his mom gently on the floor. Tears appeared In his eyes once again, "Mom… please… don't do this to me…", he grabbed her cold hand and squeezed it lightly. He drew air into his lungs only to release it later with a scream, in which was everything. Pain, suffering, loneliness, sadness… and this unbearable feeling when you're losing someone important.

He was experiencing it once again.

He opened his eyes again. Now he was in a different room. He could feel tears running down his cheeks and his body was shivering. He changed his position and he sat on his bed. He blinked few times. The room was dark with covered curtains, so he couldn't say if it was day or still night. When he looked at the window, he could see a little light that tried to enter the room by a small gap between thhe two curtains. When he thinks about it now, he doesn't remember that he ever closed the curtains. Maybe Giotto did it. Still in a half-asleep state, Tsuna put his feet down on the floor. He shivered when he felt cold wood under his feet.

Not thinking too long, he got up and took a few steps to get closer to the window to remove the curtains. Suddenly a bright light entered the room, almost making Tsuna blind. After a moment he got used to the light and then he looked at the view from the window. What he saw, exceeded his imagination. The sight was beautiful. He could see thousands of flowers with countless number of colors, a fountain located in the middle of this place, to which the path from the back door of the house laid a few benches and rose bushes.

Tsuna noticed just now, that he's in love with art… how could he just forget about it? If he only could, he would've grabbed a brush and paint this beautiful sight from the window… if only he had an easel and all the things he needed to paint. It'd make him happy. Art allows him to break away from everyday life. From all these things he hate. This is what makes him smile. Well.. maybe someday.

He sighed quietly and looked around the room, searching for a bathroom. When he found it, he got closer to the door and opened them to see the next amazingly done room that was in this huge house. The bathroom was creamy-colored and the tiles were divided into two. The upper part was in lighter color and the lower part was darker. In front of the door was a sink. On the left was a toilet, shower, and bathtub. On the wall in front of the sink was a big mirror. All of it was in a white color. Tsuna got closer to the bathtub and turned the hot water on for it to slowly fill the vessel. Meanwhile, he undressed from his clothes.

When he turned the water off, he jumped to the bathtub and he sat comfortably allowing the hot water to embrace his body. Nothing beats a hot bath, after all. Tsuna sighed heavily and hugged his knees. He cried so much already, his eyes seemed to be dried completely.

Tsuna was so lost in his own thoughts, that he completely forgot that he doesn't have any clothes with him here. He shrugged it off and he took the clothes that he was wearing yesterday, cause what else could he do?

When he was ready, he left the room and he began to walk to the kitchen. He just hoped that he will find it somehow, because for now he has only been in Giotto's office and living room and knowing his own luck, it's not going to be easy.

After many hardships he finally found the room the kitchen was in. Tsuna, proud of his achievement, looked around the kitchen in order to find the golden haired men named Giotto. He still had so many questions to ask him.

"Giotto, are you he—Ah…", he stopped and looked at the tall man standing in front of the stove. He had short, black hair and a friendly smile. Tsuna didn't know why, but it seemed that he was a good person.

"Oh? Who do we have here?", he said, still smiling. He got closer to Tsuna, smiling at him warmly all the time, "You must be Tsunayoshi, right?", Tsuna nodded, "I heard from Giotto that you will live with us from now on. My name is Asari Ugetsu, I'm living here, too", he continued, giving him a hand. Tsuna shook it shyly.

"Do you want some green tea? I wanted to make it just now", Tsuna looked at him confused, not really knows what he was talking about, but then he blinked and came back to reality. He nodded.

"Y-Yes…please—"

"Asari, where is my—" The voice was heard and then Tsuna saw a red haired man, who was tall, too. (Why is everyone here so freaking big!) He had a bored expression on his face. He looked at Tsuna instantly, who doesn't know what was going on, again, "Who's this brat?"

"Calm down, G., this is our guest. He will live with us from now on", Asari answered patiently with this warm smile plastered to his face.

"What! And why didn't I know about that!"

"Because you disappeared somewhere again and somehow no one wanted to go look for you, so we assumed that you will learn about it for yourself soon."

"I was in the garden!", Asari shrugged, "I'll kick Giotto's ass…"

"What did I do again?", Tsuna, hearing familiar voice, turned his gaze in that direction, but then his face became red almost instantly.

"G-G-G-Giotto!", the blonde glanced at him with confused look

"Something happened, Tsuna?", when he didn't get any answer, he looked down at his clothes, "Oh, you mean this", he continued when he saw his white shirt unbuttoned to the half, which was a mess even without it, it was exposing his muscular chest, "Forgive me, I'm not used to guests in my house. This is the shape I'm in after an akk nighter of work", he explained and after that he sat at the kitchen table, "Can I ask for some coffee, Asari?"

"No way, you're drinking too much coffee lately, it's not good for your health"

"Eh? But-!", Asari cut him off putting a cup of green tea in front of him, "I hate you…"

"Yeah, yeah…", he turned to Tsuna, "Sit, Tsunayoshi, I'll give you some tea, too", he said showing this famous smile of his. Tsuna just nodded and sat in front of Giotto.

"Giotto, will you be nice enough to tell me, who the hell is this brat?", G. mentioned, Giotto stopped drinking his tea and turned his head to his red-haired friend. Tsuna just wondered how he could've missed this annoyed face of his, he just decided to not say anything.

"You mean Tsuna? Ah yes… this guy without manners is called G….."

"Without manners!", a vein on G's forehead started to twitch dangerously.

"… and this cute boy in front of me is Sawada Tsunayoshi, my cousin of whom I learned yesterday", he finished, completely ignoring G., "He will live with us from now on."

G. glared on Tsuna, who just gulped, but he sighed then and his face subsided a little. He got closer a little to the teen.

"I'm G., nice to meet ya", he greeted him, holding out his hand. Tsuna hesitated a little, but he shook his hand anyway. G. just smiled lightly, then he sat next to Giotto, "Can I know the reason why is he going to live here?", Tsuna, who was holding his cup in the air in order to drink it, got immobile in the half way and then he put it back on the kitchen table, lowering his head in a way, that his bangs were covering his eyes. Now no one could see what expression did he have.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen. Giotto didn't know what to say and G. didn't know what he said wrong. Asari wasn't smiling at the moment, but it changed after few seconds and his face lit up again with a bright smile. He grabbed two cups of tea, for himself and G., and then went to the kitchen table, "Giotto, Tsunayoshi doesn't know the city yet, will you mind taking him on a small walk?"

"Ah, it's a great idea, Asari! I'll get him to know some few friends of mine", he said pleased with the idea with a wide grin on his face.

"Eh? Get me to know some few friends of yours…?", Tsuna looked up almost immediately, but it didn't seemed to be a good idea for him. He didn't really like meeting with new people. Didn't he get to know enough people for today? "B-but, don't you have work to do?"

"Don't worry, paperwork won't run away", he answered drinking the last sip from his cup with green tea, "But first I have to do something with myself, I don't look very promising…"

"Agreed", added G., Giotto only glared at him and Asari giggled. After that, Giotto left the kitchen, "I love to annoy him", G spoke again smiling evilly. Tsuna couldn't help, but to smile at this scene.

"So I'm going to arrange a few things", G. said getting up lazily, "Later, Asari", who just nodded. Now he was alone with Tsuna.

"Umm… thank you…", spoke the younger one.

"Hm? For what?", Asari asked interested, Tsuna looked away

"For this earlier… I think I'm not ready to tell about this yet"

"You don't have to thank me, I felt that there's something you want to hide", Tsuna smiled at those words, and then someone knocked to the door, "Can you open it? I'm kinda busy at the moment"

"Eh? I don't know if I should…"

"You're already a member of our family, Tsunayoshi, so of course you can", Tsuna smiled once again and then he went to the front door. When he opened it he saw a tall man with black suit and black fedora with an orange ribbon on his head.

"Reborn?", he asked, even though he knew it was him

"Hello, Tsuna, I came with your belongings", he pointed at the suitcases that were next to his feet, "I think it's all."

"Weren't you supposed to come at this evening?"

"It turned out like this… wheres Giotto?"

"He's changing his clothes in his room, why?", Reborn meanwhile peered into the house.

"I have to talk to him", he spoke after a while, "Will you let me in?"

"Ah… of course!", Tsuna answered removing from the entrance so Reborn could come into the house. He observed him until he disappeared somewhere around the 2nd floor, "I wonder what happened…", he mumbled to himself, then he looked down at the suitcases. He sighed quietly and grabbed them in both of his hands and turned to his room's direction.

**A/N:** So... It was more than a month... ;A; I'm so sorry about that, but now the chapter is longer so I hope you're not mad at me D:  
I want to thank you for these reviews... I didn't know I could gain so many 3 I'm really grateful to you~

I also wanted to thank Rach, for always checking my mistakes, so it's more clear and better to read x3 Thank you so much~  
So! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try my best to add 3rd chapter as soon as possible! ^^ Until next time!


End file.
